100 Themes Challenge  Pompous Pep Edition!
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Well, I'm finally getting around to doing it. Expect weekly updates. Vlad/Danny, SLASH. R&R, guys. Rating may be changed later on for some chapters. Chapter length will differ depending on the prompt.
1. Inrto and Number 1 : Hero

**100 themes challenge- Pompous Pep edition!**

Well, I decided to take this up a little while ago, and have since gotten the first ten of a particular set of challenges done. I'll be posting up at least two of them a week until I run out, then it'll be reduced to one every other week or so. They'll be focusing on one of my favorite pairings:

POMPOUS PEP! WOOT!

This is otherwise known as Vlad/Danny. I hope I did the pairing a little bit of justice.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm putting the general disclaimer here: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY SONGS, PRODUCTS, OR REFERENCES I MIGHT USE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. DON'T SUE, KTHX.

Moving on to number 1!

**100 Themes Challenge- Number 1- Hero**

Danny didn't think that he could ever get too tired of what he does. Of course, others would disagree; what about all those times _before_ he became the half-ghost-superhero that everyone hated when he didn't save the day? Those were the times he would sometimes dwell on, the 'what if's' and 'maybe if's' arising in his mind. And truly; what if Sam _hadn't_ convinced him to go into the Ghost Portal? What if he _hadn't_ pressed the 'on' switch on the inside of the monstrous machine that half-way killed him? _What if, what if, what if;_ Danny was sure he could dwell on it forever, if given the opportunity, no doubt about it. But that wasn't the way that Danny Fenton worked; his mind was too preoccupied with his 'Hero Duties' and keeping his family and friends safe. Some say he has a Hero complex. Danny didn't think so.

For instance; when he had accidentally flown into the Fenton Ghost Catcher, his 'personality' spilt. One of him was a lazy, care-free and overall what he is without his other 'personality' to even him out. The other, was an over-confident, hero-focused do-gooder who wanted nothing more than to constantly save people who were endangered. This, many reasoned, was his dreaded 'Hero complex'. But, again, Danny still didn't think so. He did what he thought was right, and that was his only argument. He couldn't explain the sudden urges to chase after anything he deemed to be incorrect; with the exception of his math homework and Dash Baxter. No; he just thoughts he was the Average Joe Teen who had a nasty side job of fighting crime.

Oh yeah; did he mention that he saved the Earth from a deadly asteroid?


	2. Number 2 : Proposition

**Number 2- Proposition**

Danny couldn't believe his ears; that pompous jerk had the _nerve_ to ask him to join his side after he locked him up in a ghost-resistant box with a psychopath Ghost Hunter [whom had an unhealthy obsession with the halfa,] holding a blade to his throat? After telling his captor that he was "One _seriously_ crazed-up fruitloop," he proceeded to smirk and laugh at the elder's less-than-amused expression. Until the elder halfa told him of his plans to kill his Dad and take his Mom. Then it got personal.

Danny made a mental note to further refuse any and all propositions made my Vlad Masters.


	3. Number 3 : Fantasy

**Number 3- Fantasy**

To say that when the young Hero Danny Fenton began having dreams about his arch-nemesis Vlad Masters was shocked would be an understatement. The poor boy was traumatized by his own dreams, or as he preferred to call them, _Nightmares_, and he was tempted to believe that Nocturn had somehow managed to get into his mind again. But when the dreams became more frequent and, _ahem_, graphic, of him and the other halfa is when he began to panic. These nightmares, or dreams, or _whatever they were,_ kept plaguing his mind and his everyday life began to suffer for it. Now, when Danny says that his dreams are _graphic_, he doesn't mean in a gory way- far from it. He means in a… sexual way. How, in his dreams, he would act more like a wanton whore than his normal stubborn Hero-complex self.

The thing is, it's not like he's _gay_ or anything, but he keeps reminding himself that _yes; Vlad has a great body. _And _yes; his ponytail does make you want to let it loose then run your hands through it._ But when he began to see Vlad in this new light, he went into denial. Danny didn't know what to make of it. _What about Valerie? What about Sam?_ The women in his life seemed too irrelevant to his current desires as of late. Besides the fact that he might be gay, it was who was influencing him this way that creeped him out-it was _Vlad bloody Masters_ for Pariah Dark's sake! The man was as old as his father, had a creepy obsession with his Mom [and the Packers,] and was hell-bent on getting him to become his son [or, more recently, make his life a living Hell].

Danny was scared of his dreams as of late, because not only was he getting used to them, he began _looking forward_ to them. In fact, he's stopped calling them nightmares or dreams, but began referring to them as _Fantasies._


	4. Number 4 : Lock and Key

**Number 4- Lock and Key**

Valuables are what are meant to be kept under lock and key, right? Danny figured that a diary [_"A journal!"_ he would insist on calling it,] that held all his accounts of his fantasies of Vlad in it could be categorized under 'valuable', and therefore needed to be kept tightly locked away. Not to mention his Ghost Zone map, Villain accounts and Ghost Gear; but those were irrelevant at the moment. Protecting that Diary [_"Journal!"_] was the number one priority. So, when Vlad made a surprise visit to his house that Christmas, he made sure to secure his journal of fantasies far, far away from the manipulative halfa.

It probably wouldn't matter anyway, if he kept it under lock and key. Vlad always knew how to see right thought his 'little badger'.


	5. Number 5 : Heart

**Number 5- Heart**

Did it really matter if Danny put his entire being and cooking skills into his Christmas breakfast for his family [and Vlad] if it was only just a meal? He liked to think so. He could've sworn that he saw just the slightest upturn of the lips on Vlad's face; not one of his smirks, but something akin to a genuine, whole-hearted _smile._ That alone made Danny feel like he had won a Cooking tournament. What had Vlad reduced him to? Why did his heart flutter every time Vlad would pass by that morning, or when he had handed Danny the keys to his new car- courtesy of the man himself? Danny felt like he was breaking and being lifted all at the same time, and it was very confusing to him.

Damn it all if this man breaks his heart when he confesses someday.


	6. Number 6 : Poison

**Number 6-Poison**

Fuck it all. Having food poisoning was _not_ how Danny wanted to spend his New Year's Day. Instead of going out and celebrating the first day of the New Year with his friends like he had _planned_, he was here throwing up whatever he had previously been eating the night before. Well, it couldn't get any worse, right? It wasn't like Vlad was there to ridicule Danny for getting ill on the first day of the New Year, right? Well, when Danny heard a cheer of "V-man!" from his father downstairs, he muttered a curse out loud before projecting his bile into the toilet. Speak of the Devil and he shall come; true to that tale, Danny heard a swift knock on the door to the bathroom. Grunting a response before continuing his previous actions, the door opened to reveal a suit-clad Vlad in the doorway. Well, this wasn't how his day was supposed to go.

"Are you okay, little badger?" the concern lacing Vlad's voice literally made Danny freeze for a spilt-second; the ice had appeared on his hand and vanished just as quickly. "Here, take these. It's what I take when I get sick like you are now."

Danny grudgingly accepted the two little pills Vlad had handed him, and swallowed them dry. He felt too weak to move and grab water. His voice croaked as he muttered a quick "Thanks, fruitloop."

Scowling at the nickname but quickly replacing it with concern again, he spoke quickly. "Your father and Madeline have gone out to celebrate, and seeing as young Jasmine isn't present, they asked me to look after you today."

Groaning, Danny thought his day couldn't get any worse.


	7. Number 7 : Burn

**Number 7- Burn**

Yelping, Danny pulled away from the hot chocolate Vlad had served him on the couch near the fire. Vlad only smirked and scolded him, telling him to let it cool off before taking a sip, little badger, lest you burn your tongue or some such nonsense. He wasn't really listening to the words, just to Vlad's voice. When had he become so obsessed with the man? Oh yeah. His dreams made him like this. He mentally scolded himself and made his hands cold as he picked up his mug again. This time, there was only a slight burning sensation and it was much less painful. However, he felt the sting of a developing burn on his tongue and the roof of his mouth, and scowled.


	8. Number 8 : Panties

**Number 8- Panties**

Admittedly, he was curious. Maybe a little creepy, but curious none-the-less. What kind of things did his mom like to wear when she tried to please his dad? Oh yeah, he was knee-deep in fruitloop worthy creepiness as he snuck into his parents room when Vlad announced that he needed to use the restroom. While curiosity still had the poor halfa in it's grasps, it made him wonder- what kind of things did _Vlad_ like his women to wear? Lingerie? Dresses that were so short that they didn't qualify as dresses anymore? Curiosity killed the cat. And Danny had suddenly wished he hadn't given himself the mental image he had just painted in his mind; he had been telling Vlad to get a cat lately. Maybe if he wore cat ears and a tail…?

_No,_ the teen shook his head. _My thoughts did _not_ just go there._ Oh, but they did. So while Vlad was still occupied in the bathroom, young Daniel began to strip and change into some of his mother's lingerie. The last thing on was the silky pink panties; the colour vaguely reminded him of Vlad's ectoplasm, at the level of hot-pink as it was. Danny then heard the toilet flush, and he quickly made himself intangible so he could quickly slip off his mother's lacy panties and other clothes, then made a quick change into his own and speed-flew down to the couch where Vlad was waiting.

"Where'd you go, little badger?"

"Oh, you know. I went up to my room to get a sweater."

"Then where is it, my boy?"

Shit. "I left it up on my desk." He casually shrugged. "Guess I forgot about it."

"Quite."

_Whew, that was close._ Danny made himself cozy on the couch again. _I would've been a goner if Vlad had found me in my Mom's panties._

Little did he know that Vlad _had_ seen, and was silently chuckling to himself as Danny fell asleep on the couch next to him.


	9. Number 9 : Sacrifice

**Number 9- Sacrifice**

Danny supposed that sacrifices had to be made in order to get what you want.

Well, really, he already knew that he had to make some sacrifices. If he didn't, he would be a very confused half-ghost hero making many more mistakes made than he made now. So, Danny knew that he had to sacrifice one thing or the other; his vacation with his friends, or spend the rest of the spring break with Vlad. Well, that wasn't very hard. Danny told his parents that he wanted to spend time with Vlad in Wisconsin, and almost flew up the stairs to go pack. Now all the halfa had to do was call the pompous fruitloop and tell him to get his ass over here to pick him up.


	10. Number 10 : Busted

**Number 10- Busted**

_Well,_ Danny thought with a scowl as his sister screamed at him. _This wasn't exactly going as well as I would've hoped…busted._

"How could you do this, Danny? He's your arch-nemesis, not some pal you can call up when you want to hang out!" Jazz stated-yelled- for the millionth time. "What if he tries to kill you why you sleep, or something!"

"Jazz, can you just _shut up_ for a minute so I can explain?" he covered his ears at the onslaught of sisterly-offensive-comments. "So what if I want to visit that old fruitloop? I need some help with a new ghost power." He lied quickly to; hopefully; cover his true intentions for the elder halfa. "So chill."

"And then he could burn your arms off, or- pardon?" she stopped mid-sentence, and then quickly decided that she didn't care about what was previously stated. "Anyways, he could murder you or try to make you his son again!"

A knock on the door with a loudly chorused shout of "Vladdie!" alerted him that his ride was here.

"Well, I'd love to stay so you can scream my ear off, Jazz, but I got a ride to catch." Danny slug his bag over his shoulder. "See-ya!"


	11. Numer 11 : Reflection

**Number 11- Reflection**

Danny often liked to watch childhood movies during school breaks; he wasn't quite sure why, but that certainly didn't stop him from taking advantage of Vlad's large entertainment system and watching Mulan. It was one of the young ghost hero's favorites; he knew every song in the film, and almost memorized the script by heart. So, as the introduction to the film ended and they went on to the second musical scene, Danny slowly hummed out the tune before starting to sing, admittedly silently, but sung none-the-less.

"_Look at me…_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am;_

_But you'll never know me._

_Every day, is as if I play apart;_

_Now I see;_

_If I wear a mask,_

_I can fool the world!"_

Danny was unaware as Vlad listened in from behind the entrance; he had come to ask his little badger what he wanted to eat for dinner, and was surprised to find him still watching movies. More so by the fact that the boy was singing along to the songs. But, he decided not to disturb the poor boy; this could be used for blackmail later.

"_But I can not fool_

_My heart…_

_Who is that man I see,_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?"_

Vlad was almost mistaken when he heard emotion in the boy's voice. Was Daniel… crying? He wasn't sure, but he didn't act upon his impulses; he had gotten past that stage quite some time ago. He only listened on, straining his ears to pick up any cracks in the young halfa's voice.

"_I am now_

_In a world where I have to_

_Hide my heart,_

_And what I believe in._

_But somehow,_

_I will show the world,_

_What's inside my heart;_

_And be loved for who I am."_

The boy then became silent, and the song drifted on in the expanse of the large entertainment center. Vlad quickly wondered what he should do. Then, when a wrecked sob escaped the chest of the teen in the room, he quickly abandoned every and all thoughts of blackmail that could be used against him. The elder rushed into the room, and quickly threw Danny into a bone-crushing embrace. Pleased when the child didn't reject him, but simply clung to him, he ran a hand tentatively through the raven locks nestled under his chin.

"Hush, little badger, don't you cry."

***-*Author's Notes*-***

Sorry for such a long wait, guys! I apologize profusely for my absence [and ignorance of my stories,]! I had quite the case of Writer's Block [in which it certainly didn't help with my novel-writing], but I have the next two done, so I'mma upload them. Happy New Year, everyone!


	12. Number 12 : Addicted

**Number 12- Addicted**

Danny could say that, without one doubt in his mind, that he loved chocolate. It was just so creamy and delicious; he couldn't stop eating it once he began. Which was an exaggeration, but that's what it felt like. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the thick, rich goodness of a chocolate bar, or a peanut-butter cup. The young ghost hero had almost _begged_ the elder halfa to get him the scrumptious cocoa goodness, with a small bit of success. The bloody bastard had decided that the only way Danny would get his precious comfort food was for him to beg. On his knees.

Now, normally, the teenage hero would've told the elder to fuck off and just give him his damn chocolate, but today, Danny felt the insatiable need to consume chocolate and products of the like.

So, with undue grace and a scowl, Danny got on his knees and begged Vlad to give him the chocolate.

Danny swore to never eat another piece of chocolate again after this day.

***-*Author's Notes*-***

Ung, this turned out horribly. I don't like this one too much. DX It's so ridiculously OOC [on Danny's part, because I can totally see Vlad taunting him to beg for chocolate]. Forgive me for that.


	13. Number 13 : Haunted

**Number 13- Haunted**

Being a ghost hunter comes with many downfalls, Danny thought with a scowl.

The young halfa rubbed him temples as the young ghost came back, carrying variously coloured stacks of cheese. How the small ghost had followed him all the way from Wisconsin was past him, and he glanced up at the deceased son of the Dairy King. The boy was chatting rapidly in a horrid accent that Danny couldn't place, and he tossed a small block of cheese in the hunter's direction. Danny eyed it warily, not too sure if he could trust the ghost. But if he was anything like his father, then the ghost was a neutral one, neither on his or the other's sides. So the halfa took the cheese block [which he off-handedly noticed was cheddar-jack,] and took a large chuck out with his mouth. Then the small ghost child squealed as Danny gave him a thumbs up as approval.

He then supposed being haunted by the young ghost wasn't so bad.


End file.
